The invention relates to a continuously operable piston pump for conveying viscous materials, for example, mortar mixes and the like.
Pumps of this type are generally driven by means of an electric motor or an internal combustion engine through additional gear means. The pump and drive means normally form a structural unit. Such units are, for example, described in German Pat. No. 1,453,644. Drive means of this type have a substantial weight and are rather unwieldy. Thus, these drive means severely limit the handling and use of the pump, especially if the pump is to be used in locations which are hard to reach or on structures of a temporary nature, such as scaffolds and the like.